


Multi-Talented

by matrixrefugee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Felicity finds the answer to the age old question: how do costumed crusaders handle their costumes??





	Multi-Talented

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Any, Any Superhero, the first thing you learn how to sew so that you can repair and replace your costume](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/118770.html?thread=5701106#cmt5701106) Featuring Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.

As she descended into "the Arrow cave" as she had affectionately started to call the sub-basement in which Oliver Queen kept his vigilante-archer gear, Felicity could hear an odd metallic clattering noise, like the kind she heard in her great-uncle's tailor shop. She hurried down the steps, needing to find out who'd brought in a sewing machine and why.

She found Oliver at work, standing over an electric sewing machine on a table, his foot on the pedal, his hands guiding a double-layer of dark green fabric, the same kind of fabric that made up his arrow-vigilante costume, his gaze on the moving needle.

Oliver lifted his foot from the pedal before looking up. "Early morning, Felicity?" he said, friendly.

"Wasn't expecting you'd started a sewing club," Felicity replied, approaching the table. More bits of green fabric lay arranged on the table top, some neatly pinned together (clearly parts of the green arrow suit), some folded away (extra fabric or bits of waste). "I...didn't know sewing was part of the course load at vigilante school."

"Not the main course, but it's an important one: you need to be able to fix your gear, and your clothes are as much a part of it as your weapons," Oliver said, taking up the section he had finished sewing and reaching for another.

"But... this looks like you're making the suit yourself," Felicity said, knowing she stated the obvious.

"Helps with the whole secret identity," he said. "This way, I don't have a tailor who can identify the outfit I had them make up for me."

"What about saying it's for a costume party?" she asked, realizing how dumb that sounded the minute the words came out of her mouth.

He smirked. "And the first time I needed a repair, I'd have to tell them it was a heck of a party," he said. "Easier if I make my own and take care of the repairs."

"And the sewing machine?"

"Bit of a step up: used to sew by hand with whatever I could find," Oliver said.

"Animal hide? leaves?" she asked.

"Pieces of my own clothes, whatever bits I found on the island. Coming home, I had better tools to work with," he said, somewhat evasive, but revealing what he wanted to.

"Kevlar instead of a fleece hoodie?" she asked, aiding in the evasion.

"Better safe than sorry," he said, sliding the next section under the needle, lowering the needle guard and pressing the treadle....


End file.
